


What A Cutie

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [13]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Demons, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Oh.  Oh no.  Did my grandma summon another demon?  Dude, listen, she just… she’s confused.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Sorry this is uber late but it's here! This is for day 13 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you thought!

Jack rubbed his temple as a headache formed at the back of his eyes and slowly crept forward, a clear sign someone was summoning him. He blinked as the wooden walls of his home was replaced by floral wall paper. And the quiet, peacefulness of his home was replaced by the sound of a t.v. quietly playing in the background.

“Ah! That worked this time.” A cheerful voice came from behind him. 

Jack turned around, ready to maim who ever it was who dared disturbed him but found himself frozen in his place as a little old women greeted him with a smile.

“Wait,  _ you _ summoned me?” Well, maybe he could just make a deal with her. She seemed like some silly old women. A quick, easy soul to get. 

She nodded her head, “Yes and I’d like you to do me a small favor, deary.” She turned around a grabbed a small basket from off the table that was next to her. “I would like you to deliver this to my grand-”

“You do know that I’m a demon right? And with demons you make a deal to get what you want.” Jack rolled his eyes at this silly old women. 

She pointed her finger at him, “Do not cut people off. It’s extremely rude.” She scolded him, her eyes narrowing a bit as she did so. His annoyance quickly disappeared and was replaced by, well, intimidation. This tiny, little, old woman was  _ intense _ and he got the feeling he’d rather not be on her bad side. 

He ducked his head, “Sorry, ma’am.” He found himself apologizing for both cutting her off and calling her silly in his head. He got the feeling she wasn’t just an ordinary women. 

She waved her hand and gave him a small smile. “You are forgiven. Anyways, I’d like you to deliver this to my grandson. Would you do that for me?”

Jack reached out and took the basket from her, and  _ holy shit was it heavy _ . It was nothing he couldn’t handle but he was surprised at the weight of it. “Uh, where do you need me to take this?” He asked, deciding to just do as she asks and not worry about getting her soul. This wasn’t an ordinary old lady and he did not want to fuck with her.

She handed him a piece of paper, which he galnced at before nodding his head. He blinked and found himself outside the house of the lady’s grandsons. He shifted the basket over to one hand so he could lift it up to knock on the door but before he could even fully lift his hand up, the door swung open. 

He once again found himself frozen in place as he saw a man with raven colored hair and whiskey colored eyes greeted him. Holy fuck he was enchanting to look at. 

The man sighed, “Oh.  Oh no.  Did my grandma summon another demon?  Dude, listen, she just… she’s confused.” 

Jack cocked his head to the side, “Confused… about demons?”

The man rubbed his eyes, “Among many things.” He gave Jack a small smile and wow Jack was pretty sure was going to go blind if this enchanting fucker did not stop it. “I’m Mark. Would you like to come in?”

Jack shook his head and thrust the basket into Mark's arms. “Uh, thank you but no.” Jack paused, “Why did your grandma even summon me to send you this?”

Mark rocked on his feet a bit and okay that was too cute. He took a breath and then sighed. “Well, this isn’t the first time she’s summoned a demon and had them deliver something to me.” Mark opened the basket and Jack saw something that looked like a book wrapped in cloth. “Well, we’re both witches and she’s been making up or writing down a lot spells recently. And she’s been sending them to me. But, she can’t exactly mail them to me since she doesn’t think I’ll get them if she mails them.” Mark shrugged, “I offered to come and get them when she finishes them but apparently she thinks demons are more efficient.”

Jack had to actively keep his jaw from dropping. This enchanting mother fucker, with the intimidating grandma, was a  _ witch? _ Not that Jack had an issue with witches (except for a minor thing that happened ages ago) it’s just he never would have thought Mark as a witch. His grandma, he understood that. He could tell she wasn’t some normal old lady but this cutie? He almost didn’t believe it. 

“So, your grandma summons demons to… deliver things to you? Isn’t she afraid one will take her soul?”

Mark snorted, “You met her. Even I try not to get on her bad side. She may be old but she’s powerful and I don’t know of many creatures who wanna mess with that.”

Jack nodded his head, “You’re a witch too, huh? That explains why you’re so enchanting then.” Jack grinned as a dark blush spread across Marks cheeks.

“I uh, I don’t think I caught your name. What was it?” Mark scratched the back of his head causing jack to giggle. 

“Jack.”

“Well, Jack, you sure you don’t want to come in? I could make some coffee?” 

Jack grinned and nodded his head this time, “Sounds lovely.” Oh, he was going to have so much fun with this witch.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a part tow but shhhh. Don't hold me to that.  
> Hey, if you want to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
